Rogan love story x
by Zebra x
Summary: The wedding is over, but is Rocky over Logan. He's just moved in with the Jones as his dad is still with Cece's mum, so she will probably be seeing alot more of him, but will she be happy about it? xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone, this is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it**

**-Rocky POV-**

So, the wedding never happened in the end. Cece found out about me and Logan. Logan's dad found out about Cece's mum and dad. So the wedding didn't go very well. The one good thing is that Logan and Cece aren't going to be brother and sister. But it's only good because Cece didn't like him, it's not like I fancy him or anything...

**Me** - "Hey hey hey" I said while stepping into the Jones family's window.

**Logan** - "Hello Rocky" Logan said

**Me** - "Logan?! What are you doing here?"

**Logan** - "I live here?" He looked at me as if I was an idiot

**Me** - "Since when? I thought you're dad and Cece's mum broke up!"

**Logan** - "Yeah they did but the're back together now so I've moved in with my dad"

**Me** - "Thats cool, so anyway were is Cece?"

**Cece** - "I'm right here! So you ready to go shopping? I really need some new shoes, I havn't brought any in like a week!" She said as she was putting her coat.

**Me** - "Yeah I'm ready, see you later Logan"

**Logan** - "Bye Rocky and Sissy" He said while giving Cece an evil stare.

**Cece** - "Little Scooter why don't you go play dress up with your dolls and scoot out of here!"

**Logan** - "I told you to stop calling me that! And I don't play with dolls, I'm not weird like you!"

**Cece** - "I would love to stay and argue with you Logan but shoes are waiting to be brought and I'd rather spend time with them the with you!" She says as she slams the door and we hed to the mall.

**At the mall**

**Cece** - "OMG! Those shoes are so amazing, It's like I can hear them calling my name and begging me to buy them!" She said while looking at some heels.

**Me** - "Wow, they sure are nice but look how much they cost" I showed her the price tag.

**Cece** - "WHAT?! $500! Why? Why do you tease me shoes, you act so beautiful but waited till I fell inlove with you before you told me the truth!"

**Me** - "Cece, the're only shoes! It's not the end of the world."

**Cece** - "Speak for yourself Rocky! I need these shoes, they are too beautiful to give up on now!"

**Me** - "Well good luck getting enough money for them!"

**Logan** -"I'll lend you enough money for them."

**Cece** - "Logan? Why would you give me money you hate me, remember?"

**Logan** - "Well it's not like I'm not expecting something in return."

**Cece** - "Ok, what do I have to do?

Logan pulled Cece to the side and started talking to her, I wish I knew what they were talking about...

**Thats it for the first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed I will be posting the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, What does Logan ask Cece to do?**

**-Cece's POV-**

**Me** - "I dunno Logan, the fact that you like my bestfriend is kinda weird."

**Logan** - "Please! I really like her, I just need to know if she likes me too!"

**Me** - "So, if I find out if Rocky likes you, you will give me the $200 I need for the shoes and I wont have need to pay you back."

**Logan** - "Thats right. So we got a deal?" the look on his face made me realise how important this is to him.

**Cece** - "Fine! But if you break my bestfriends heart, I will break your face, Got it?!"

**Logan** - "Ok ok, text me when you find out."

I'm really not sure if that was such a good idea, I mean if Rocky does like him it'll be so weird, My bestfriend dating my enemy. But I'm sure it'll be worth it, eaither way I get the money I need for the shoes!

**Rocky** - "So...What did Logan want?" I'm not sure if I should tell her straight away, I know I'll trick her into telling me at the sleepover this weekend.

**Me** - "Oh, he just wanted to know...um...if we were planing to watch Twilight this weekend"

**Rocky** - "Why did he want to know that? Wait, don't tell me Logan is a fan of Twilight!"

**Me** - "Yeah, he totally is so he wanted to watch it with us, well anyway we better get going before I see something else I want and end up spending the $300 I need for the shoes"

We went back to my house.

**-Rocky's POV-**

As soon as I walked into Cece's house Logan came up to me.

**Logan** - "Hey Rocky, How was the mall?"

**Me** - "Hi Logan and it was good."

**Logan** - "Cool, so did Cece say anything about me to you?"

**Me** - "Yes she did and I've got to say Logan I'm quite suprised"

**Logan** - "Is it really that supprising I mean yo-" I axadently cut him off

**Me** - "I mean, I've never met a boy before that likes Twilight!" He looked at me cunfused

**Logan** - "Sorry what?"

**Me** - "It's ok Logan your secret is safe with me."

Cece walked over and joined in on the convosation.

**Cece** - "What secret?"

**Me** - "You know the one about him, liking Twilight" I wispered the last bit so no-one would hear.

**Cece** - "Oh, that secret, So Logan are you team Edward or team Jacob?" I laughed at that but Logan didn't look amused.

**Logan** - "Defantly team Edward, I mean who doesn't like sparkly Vampires?!"

**Cece** - "What? Logan vampires suck, do you get cos they suck blood"

**Me** - "Cece, that joke was terrible"

**Logan** - "Cece, a word please!"

Logan and Cece went to the kitchen to chat I really wish I could hear what they were saying.

**-Logan's POV-**

**Me** - "Twilight? Really Cece?!"

**Cece** - "You should be thanking me, I told Rocky you wanted to watch it with us at the sleepover, so at the romantic parts you can try and make a move on her."

**Me** - "But I don't even know if she likes me, that was your job remember?"

**Cece** - "Look Logan if she didn't like you she wouldn't be starring at you right now."

I quickly turned aroud and she was looking at me, maybe she does like me...

**Thats it for this chapter and find out what happens at the sleepover in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's now time to find out what happens between Logan and Rocky at the sleepover.

-Rocky's POV-

It's Saturday night and I'm at Cece's house for a sleepover, we're still waiting for Dina to arrive, so at the moment Cece is painting my nails.

Cece - "This colour goes great with your t-shirt."

Me - "Yeah, thats why I picked that colour out of the hundreds of nail varnish you have."

Logan - "I think that colour really suits you Rocky." I started to blush a little when he said this.

Me - "Thanks!"

Logan - "No problem"

Then we heard someone knocking at the door. It was Dina.

Dina - "Hey guys, tonight is going to be so much fun."

Cece - "Yes it will and as soon as I'm done with Rocky's nails we can start watching Twilight."

Dina - "Great."

Cece soon finshed my nails and put on the film. I've got to say for someone who is'nt very smart, Cece sure knows how to paint nails, mine look great.

As soon as Cece put on the film Logan came and sat next to me, I thought that was weird as I'm his enemies best friend, but I'm kinda glad he did, it just felt right having him there next to me. Wait! Did I really just say that? No! I can't be falling in love with him, I mean it's Logan Hunter. I mean even if I do kinda like him theres no way he'd like me back. But I don't like him anyway so it doesn't matter!

-Logan's POV-

I don't know what to do I mean, I really like Rocky but I'm sure that she doesn't like me. So theres only one solution, Make her fall for me I mean it shouldn't be too hard Rocky seems to like smart and responsible guys, and I own a shop I need to be smart to do that and I'm resposible. So making her fall for me will be easy.

Cece - "Jacob, you could not look anymore beautiful then you already do."

Me - "I don't see what you girls see in him, I mean hes just a big dog!"

Dina - "Please, Logan your just jelouse because you don't have a six pack"

Me - "Yeah, I do!"

Cece - "Logan rolls of fat don't count."

Rocky - "Cece don't be so mean."

Me - "See Rocky believes me, so why don't you?"

Rocky - "Well I never said that, I just said that she shouldn't be so mean to you."

Me - "Fine, I'll show you!" I said while lifting up my shirt to show them.

-Rocky's POV-

Of course, I belived that Logan had a six pack, I mean look at him he has a great body.  
It's a good thing I didn't dribble, it would of been kinda awkward if I did.

Cece - "Ok, so you do but it's still not as good as Jacob's"

Logan - "Whatever"

Me - "Actually Cece I think his is way better then Jacob's" Did I really just ssay that out loud he going to think I'm really wierd and creepy now!

Logan - "Really?"

He looked at me really suprised but happy. I think it's about time for me to admint to mysef that I really do like Logan, in fact I think I'm in love with him... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so heres chapter 4 and time to find out if Rocky is going to admit her feelings to Logan.**

**-Logan's POV-**

Did she really just say she thought I looked better then Jacob? Wow, maybe she does like me.

**Rocky** - "You know, I'm feeling kinda sick so, I think I'll just go home"

**Me** - "Rocky, wait! I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I...um...don't really like Twilight, actually I like, you." I was really scared about saying this but I thought I had to say it or should would of left.

**Rocky** - "You, you do?" A smile appeared on her face.

**Me** - "Yeah, I mean your smart, pretty and an amazing dancer."

**Rocky** - "Thanks" I noticed that she started to blush.

**Me** - "So do you like me too?" I'm really hoping she does.

**-Rocky's POV-**

Did he really just ask me that? I mean, I do but, I don't think can tell him Cece would never forgive me going out with her enemy, What am I going to do?

**Me** - "I...um...just remembered it's my brothers birthday, so I should go and wish him a happy birthday." I ran out the window and to my house.

**-Logan's POV-**

**Cece** - "I thought Ty's birthday wasn't for months"

**Dina** - "I think she only said that to avoid Logan's question"

**Cece** - "Oh. Well thats awkward."

**Me** - "I knew she didn't like me, I can't believe I ever thought she would." Then I went to my room

I wish I didn't tell her! She probably gone home to think of a way she can avoid me for the rest of her life!

**-Rocky's POV-**

Why didn't I just tell him I like him, now he probably thinks that I don't like him but I really do, Why are relationships so complicated?

I got up off my bed and I was about to text Logan and explain why I didn't reply to his question, but then I herd tapping at my window and turned around to find Logan outside my window, I opened it of course.

**Logan** - "Look Rocky, it's fine that you don't like me back I was just really hoping you did, but it's cool."

**Me** - "Logan, I do like you, it's just that I don't think Cece would be happy if I went out with you."

**Logan** - "Actually, Cece is fine with it, thats why I said I would give her the money for the shoes, our deal with that is she found out if you had a crush on me or not then I would give her the money."

**Me** - "Oh, well Cece never spoke to me about it, so she didn't do a very good job on that deal."

**Logan** - "Yeah, I know she didn't. So, now that you know Cece is ok with it, would you consider being my...Girlfriend?"

**Me** - "I guess, I mean if your sure Cece will be ok with it"

**Logan** - "Trust me Rocky, Cece will be fine with it, so...is that a yes?"

**Me** - "Of course it's a yes Logan"

**Thats it for this Chapter, might post another today if not I will tomorrow. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've decided to do another chapter today. At the moment in the story Rocky and Logan have just got together so we will find out what happens between them in this chapter.**

**-Logan's POV-**

I can't believe it Rocky Blue, my girlfriend, it feels so great being able to say that.

**Me** - "So, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

**Rocky** - "That sounds like a great idea, what movie did you have in mind?"

**Me** - "Well we could go see that zombie film as it's an action film but also romantic"

**Rocky** - "Yeah, I've wanted to see that but Cece doesn't like zombies so wouldn't go with me."

**Me** - "Ok so it's a date."

**Rocky** - "Yeah, I can't wait I was reading reviews on the film and they all said it was a great film"

**Me** - "Yeah, I've also heard that, well we should probably get back to my house otherwise Cece will be mad that your spending more time with me then with her."

**Rocky** - "Yeah your probably right, Cece can get jealous quite easily"

We both climbed out of Rocky's bedroom window and went back to my house.

**-Rocky's POV-**

I can't believe me and Logan are dating, it just feels so, right. When I'm with him everything feels better and I get all fuzzy in my stomach but in a good way.

As soon as me and Logan came through the Jones familes window both Dina and Cece came running up to me.

**Cece** - "So what did you and Logan talk about at your house?"

**Dina** - "We want to know everything that happen"

**Me** - "Well he asked me and h-"

**Dina** -"What did you say?"

**Me** - "I said yes of course"

**Cece** - "So you and Logan are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

**Me** - "Yeah"

**Dina** - "Awwww, how cute."

**Cece** - "So are you two planning on going on a date any time soon?"

**Me** - "Well actually, we were planning to go to the movies tomorrow night"

**Dina** - "Awwww, what are you guys going to see?"

**Me** - "That new zombie film."

**Cece** - "Wait! So for your first date he is taking you to see a film about zombies? What a charmer"

**Me** - "Cece it's a romantic horror and it's not even that scary, it's mainly a romance."

**Cece** - "Whatever, so anyway, who wants to play truth or dare?"

**Dina** - "Sure that sounds like fun!"

**Me** - "Ok but this time, don't dare me to do your English homework!"

**Cece** - "Fine, I'll dare you to do my History homework instead."

We all went to the living room and played truth or dare for about an hour then we did blindfolded make overs and didn't fall asleep till about 3am.

**Next morning:**

I woke up at about 1pm and got up and went to my house to change and sort out my hair and make up, as I didn't want Logan to see me first thing in the morning, lets just say I don't look my best in the morning.

Once I had got dressed and did my hair and make up I went back to Cece house to find Cece and Dina still asleep so I left them a note telling them that I had gone to the mall to buy a new dress for my date tonight with Logan and that I should be back in about an hour.

**-Logan's POV-**

It's now 5pm so I started to get ready for my date with Rocky tonight everything has to be perfect. I laid out 5 different beanies to decided which one looked best with what I was going to wear tonight.

It's now 5 to 8 so I starting to make my way to Rocky's house, I really hope tonight goes well...

**Thats it for this chapter I will be posting another tomorrow, hopw you liked it. xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, find out what happens on Logan's and Rocky's date.**

**-Rocky's POV-**

Ok so Logan should be here any minuet so have I got everything, Keys: yes, Phone: yes, mints: no, I almost forgot to bring them I if Logan trys to kiss me I need to have good breath, I quickly went to my room to get them then herd knocking at my door, thats probably Logan. I grabbed my bag and opend the door.

**Logan** - "Zam! You look amazing"

**Me** - "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I looked at him and smiled.

**Logan** - "Thanks Rocky, so you ready to go?"

**Me** - "Yep"

I walked out my door and closed it behind me. Then Logan linked arms with me and we walked to the movies.

**At the movies:**

**Lady working at the cinema** - "Hi and what movie would you like to see?"

**Logan** - "Can I have two tickets to go see Warm Bodies?"

**Lady working at the cinema** - "Sure that'll be $15"

Logan handed her the money and she gave us out tickets, then we went over to the snack bar to buy some popcorn.

**Logan** - "So, Rocky what type of popcorn would you like."

**Me** - "I don't mind"

**Logan** - "Ok, what about sweet popcorn?"

**Me** - "Logan, I don't mind just choose one you want."

**Logan** - "Ok, sweet popcorn it is."

When we got our popcorn we went to screen number 10. Luckily the door had only just opened so we got back row seats wich was good because I hate sitting in front of people.

**Logan** - "Looks like we got the best seats."

**Me** - "Yeah, I love sitting at the back, that way to don't have people kicking your chair from behind you or putting their feet on the top of your chair"

**Logan** - "I know, it's so gross when people do that, it's like they don't realise thats theres someone sitting there."

**Me** - "Tell me about it, there is nothing more annoying then trying to watch a film with someone smelly feet next to your head."

Then all the lights went down and the movie started. I was really looking forward to finally seeing this film.

It got to a really romantic part were the Zombie kisses the human, then I turned to look at Logan who was already staring at me and I leaned in to kiss him.

**-Logan's POV-**

Is Rocky trying to kiss me? What should I do? "Errr maybe lean in too and kiss her". I said to myself, so I did. Once our lips touched it felt like magic, it was just the best feeling ever.

After kissing for about a minuet I pulled away, she looked sad that I had done this but I really need to say something to her.

**Rocky** - "Did you not like the kiss?" She said while looking down.

**Me** - "No no no, I did, it's just that I wanted to tell you something."

**Rocky** - "which is?"

**Logan** - "What I wanted to say is-"

**Thats it for this chapter find out what Loagn has to say to Rocky next chapter. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, time to find out what Logan needs to say to Rocky xxx**

**-Logan's POV-**

**Me** - "What I wanted to say is...that...I love you."

**Rocky** - "Awwww Logan, I love you too." She put her arms round me and kissed me on the cheek, I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the whole world, as I have such a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend.

**Me** - "We can get back to that kiss now if you want."

**Rocky** - "Ok" she said while leaning towards me for another kiss

I felt like we were kissing forever, This time I didn't want to stop, but uncomfortably I couldn't breathe so I had to.

After the kiss we went back to watching the film, Rocky leaned her head on my should as I but my arm round her and gave her a kiss om the head.

**-Rocky's POV-**

Wow, I don't know why it took me so long to say yes to Logan and tell him I liked him, but I'm so glad that I did, I mean I've had a couple of boyfriends before but non were anywhere near s good a boyfriend as Logan is, he just makes me so happy and I don't ever want to leave his side.

The films now finished so Logan's taken me home.

**Me** - "I really had a good time with you tonight Logan."

**Logan** - "I had a great time with you too Rocky and this is defiantly the best date I've ever been on."

**Me** - "Awwwww, It's the best date I've ever been on too." He kissed me on the cheek after I said this.

**Logan** - "Well, It's quite late so I should let you sleep. Good night."

**Me** - "Night Logan, I love you."

**Logan** - "I love you too." He gave me a good nights kiss and went home.

I went to my room to get ready for bed and I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Logan, It was just so amazing, hes the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean I've never really been the type of girl who can get a boyfriend really easily so when I do it's always special but this time it's extra special, I've never felt this much love for a boy before, and I hope I'll always be able to call him mine.

**In the morning:**

It's 7am and I've got to leave for school in an hour to get there for 8:30am so I have an hour to get dressed do my hair, make-up,  
have breakfast and then go to Cece house to wake her up.

It's now 7:30, so I'm going to Cece's house to wake her up.

**Me** - "Cece, time to get up!"

**Cece -** "Five more minuets Rocky!"

**Me** - "Come on Cece, you said that five minuets ago, were going to be late!"

**Cece** - "Fine" She said while getting up and going to the bathroom.

I left Cece's room and saw Logan making breakfast in the kitchen.

**Me** - "Hey Logan"

**Logan** -"Morning beautiful, you waiting for Cece to get ready?"

**Me** - "Yeah, so what school do you go to then?"

**Logan** - "Actually I've just moved to your school, today will be my first day."

**Me** - "Thats great, now I'll be able to spend more time with you"

**Cece** - "Ok Rocky, I'm ready lets go"

**Me** - "Coming! Logan do you want to walk with us?"

**Logan** - "No it's cool, you guys go on ahead I was going to ride my skateboard to school."

**Me** - "Oh, ok I'll see you round school then, bye"

**Logan** - "Bye Rocky"

**-Logan's POV-**

Great first day of a new school is always the worst, at least Rocky goes to this school so I can talk to her, I just hope shes in my lessons.

**Thats it for this chapter, will be posting another tomorrow, I hope you all are enjoying my story. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Heres chapter 8 sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had lots of homeowrk to catch up on.

-Logan's POV-

So it's my first day at a new school, was I loooking forward to it? No, of course not! I'm going to be that new kid that everyone stares at a soon as they walk into the room. At least Rocky goes to this school, I'm just praying shes in my lessons.

I was walking round the hallways trying to find my Geography class, bassed on the fact I couldn't find the class I knew I wasn't going to be very good at the subject. Just when I was about to go to the office and ask them for directions to my class I saw Rocky standing by her locker, so I thought I would go and say hi and see is she could take me to my class.

Me - "Hey Rocky!"

Rocky - "Hi Logan, so how you liking the school?"

Me - "It's nice except for it's so big and I keep getting lost"

Rocky - "Oh, what lesson do you have, I'll take you there."

Me - "Geography with Miss Bridger."

Rocky - "Cool, I have that class too"

Then me and Rocky went to class and I was right as soon as I stepped into the class everyone just stared at me, then the teacher pulled me up to the frount of the class so I could introduce myself to the class.

Miss Bridger - "Ok everyone settle down, this is our new student Logan Hunter and I want you all to be very nice to him. Logan is there anyone you know and would like to sit next to?"

Rocky - "He knows me miss! I don't mind him sitting next to me."

Miss Bridger - "Ok, Logan go and take the seat next to Rocky."

I sat down next to Rocky and wrote my name on my new book, then for the rest of the lesson we just talked, every so oftern Rocky would make some notes just so it looked like we were doing our work but every time I tried to do my work I kept getting distracted by Rocky and how beautiful she is.

I wasn't in any other lessons with Rocky today which made the day go so slowly, I saw her at lunch and we sat at a table together just talking about our day then someone came behind Rocky and tapped her on the sholder, she tured around and looked very suprised and shocked to see this person, but who was he?

Mystery boy - "Hey Rocky, I don't know if you remember me but we went to summer school together last year and I just moved to this school and reconised you by your hair and the sweet sent of your perfume"

Rocky - "Charlie...?"

Thats it for this chapter, find out more about this Charlie next chapter, Hopefully I can update tomorrow, really depends on homework, really hope you enjoyed this chapter and my story so far. xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, heres chapter 9**

**-Rocky's POV-**

Charlie? Wow, I haven't seen him in like a whole year! I wonder why hes moved here and why he remembers me by my perfume?

**Me** - "Charlie...?"

**Charlie** - "So you do remember me!"

**Logan** - "Rocky, do you want to introduce me to your friend?"

**Me** - "Oh, right, Charlie this is Logan and Logan this is Charlie."

**Logan** - "Hi" I don't think Logan likes Charlie.

**Charlie** - "Heyy, so Rocky it seeing you because there was something I forgot to say to you back at summer school..."

**Me** - "Which is..."

**Charlie** - "I like you, Rocky!"

**Me** - "You do?"

**-Logan's POV-**

WHAT?! Did he just say that he likes Rocky and all she said was 'You do?' she could of said something like 'Sorry Charlie but I kinda have a boyfriend' But no, she just sat there and said 'You do?' I think it's about time I step in!

**Me** - "Hate to break it to you but, Rocky has a boyfriend!"

**Charlie** - "Oh, would of been nice to know that before..."

**Rocky** - "Sorry, I never thought to tell you I didn't think it would of mattered to you but now I can see it would of"

**Charlie** - "Well even though you have a boyfriend that doesn't mean we can't hang out, right?"

**Rocky** - "I dunno, my boyfriend might get jealous"

**Charlie** - "I'm sure he wont mind Rocky, I mean he must be a nice guy or you wouldn't be with him"

**Me** - "Well you are right, Rocky's boyfriend is very nice he's also very handsome"

**Charlie** - "Oh, your her boyfriend aren't you?!"

**Me** - "Thats right and Rocky, I wont get jealous I don't mind you and your friend hanging out"

That was a massive lie, of course I minded I mean this guy likes Rocky and hes probably going to try and get with her but I can't have Rocky thinking I'm jealous and stopping her from seeing her friends so, what I'll do is follow her but I'll have to keep a low profile to make sure I'm not seen sure make sure that boy doesn't try to kiss her or anything, what could go wrong?

**Rocky** - "Ok if your sure you don't mind then, Charlie do you want to go and get smoothies after school?"

Then the bell rang telling us lunch was over which was so annoying as I didn't spend that much alone time with Rocky and I can't even have alone time with her after school either! Wait! Am I jealous, no I can't be!

**Charlie** - "Sure, Well I better get going, I'll see you later Rocky"

My last lesson was pretty boring, I just sat there watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring.

Finally! My last lesson is over, time to find Rocky...

**Thats it for this chapter find out what happens in my next chapter, Will Charlie kiss Rocky? Will Logan be seen following her? Find out in tomorrow update. Hope your enjoying the story! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres chapter 10, really sorry for taking so long on the update had so much homework last week. Anyway on with the story...**

**-Rocky's POV-**

The school day was over and I was on my way to find Charlie so we could go get smoothies but something was bothering me, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed.

**Charlie** - "There you are Rocky!" he said making me jump a little.

**Me** - "Oh hi Charlie, you ready to go?"

**Charlie** -"Actually, I need to quickly go to my locker to put my books in there."

**Me** -"Ok then shall I wait here or go with you?"

**Charlie** - "You can wait here, I'll be right back, ok?"

**Me** - "Ok"

He walked down the hall to his locker, while I sat on a bench and waited for him. I was sitting there then I heard someone tiptoeing behind me, I quickly turned around but there was no-one there, I hope I'm not going crazy or something. I turned back round to see Charlie walking towards me.

**Me** - "All ready to go?"

**Charlie** - "Yep!"

We walked to the mall which was about a ten minuet walk away from the school and went into the smoothie shop, which happened to be opposite Bobs Kabob's. I really hope Logan isn't mad at me for saying he might get jealous.

**Charlie** - "What smoothie would you like Rocky?"

**Me** - "I don't mind, you choose one for me"

**Charlie** - "Ok"

He walked off to the tills to go and order our smoothies, I still feel kinda awkward being here with Charlie, I mean what if someone that goes to my school sees me here and thinks I'm cheating on Logan? Then Charlie returned.

**Charlie** - "Here you go" He handed me a reddish pink smoothie, I'm guessing it was strawberry

**Me** - "Thanks! So what have you been up to? I mean I haven't seen you in a whole year"

**Charlie** - "Not much actually, nothing really exiting ever happens in my life, in fact coming here with you has probably been the highlight of my year, not that thats a bad thing"

**Me** - "Thanks?" I wasn't really sure if that was a compliment or not, it kinda sounded like an insult.

**Charlie** - "Rocky, you know how I just said this was the highlight of my year?"

**Me** - "Yeah?"

**Charlie** - "Well I lied, this is" With that he kissed me, right on the lips...

**Thats it for this chapter, find out what happends next in my next update wich will hopefully be tomorrow. x**x


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11...**

**-Rocky's POV-**

Ok so right now I have Charlie's lips on mine. I can honestly say I am freaking out! I want to push him away but I would feel so mean and bad for him, but I have a boyfriend that I love very much so this needs to stop like right now!

**Me** - "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I pushed him away and stood up causing everyone in the shop to stare at me.

**Charlie** - "Look Rocky, I'm so sorry but, I'm much better then that Logan jerk your dating! Please Rocky let me show you that."

**Me** - "You are no were near as good as Logan, and you never will be!"

I ran out the shop and ran home with Charlie following shouting my name begging me to stop and talk to him but there is no way I'm going to do that! I feel so bad, I mean what if someone I know from my school saw that and told Logan! I wouldn't want him thinking I'm cheating on him. But if anyone saw that they would think I was as I didn't exactly pull away straight away, I was too buy thinking on how I should react. Even if no-one saw and tells Logan I think I should, I don't want to keep secrets from my boyfriend and if someone did see and spreads it before I got to tell him myself it'll just make things worse!

**-Logan's POV-**

DID HE JUST KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! NO-ONE KISSES MY GIRLFRIEND EXCEPT ME! Watch your back Charlie, cause I'm coming for you!

**-Charlie's POV-**

**Me** - "Rocky wait! Please!" Man that girl can run fast.

**Me** - "Rocky you don't understand, I love you and I have ever since camp! Don't you see me and you would be perfect!"

**Rocky** - "No Charlie! Me and you would never work out, 1. I have a boyfriend 2. You kissed me even though, you know I have a boyfriend and I don't like you in that way! Just leave me alone and stay out of my life!

**Me** - "Fine! I will leave, but I promise you that this is a big mistake you are making and you will regret it!

**Thats it sorry it's kinda short but it's like midnight here in the UK. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow if not Friday.**


	12. Chapter 12

Really sorry that I havn't updated in a month it's because I had no idea on what to write next for the story but I've come up with ideas now. Heres chapter 12...

-Rocky's POV-

I've finally got home. I don't ever want to see that jerk Charlie's face ever again! Honestly who does he think he is? Trying to tell me that he's better then Logan! If he were better then Logan I wouldn't be with Logan I would be with him! Oh my gosh Logan, I need to tell him what happed, but what if he gets mad and breaks up with me? I don't know if I could cope without Logan he means everything to me, but he should know what happend it's not right me keeping it from him.

I picked up my phone a dialled Logan's number after 3 rings he picked up.

Me - "Hey Logan. Look theres something I need to tell you."

Logan - "Has it got something to do with Charlie?"

Me - "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Logan - "Lucky guess?"

Me - "Ok? Well as you know today I met him after school and he...um...he...-" I was cut off by Logan.

Logan - "He kissed you"

Me - "Yeah, wait how did you know that?"

Logan - "Ok look I didn't trust this guy so I followed you after school and I saw him kissing you."

Me - "You did? So then you know that it was him that kissed me and that I didn't kiss him back?"

Logan - "Yeah but one thing that was kinda strange other then the fact the jerk kissed you was that you didn't pull away straght away. Do you like him or something?"

Me - "God no! It's just I wasn't really sure what to!"

Logan - "So you just let him kiss you?"

Me - "Well I did pull away after a little while"

Logan - "Rocky if you want to be with him insted of me then I'm happy for you, honestly"

Me - "What?! No Logan that not it at all! Please I want to be with you!"

Loagn - "Goodbye Rocky"

Me - "No Logan wai-" He hung up on me. I knew that I shouldn't have told him! Why did I have to be so stupid! I can't beleive it's over between us...

Thats it for this chapter hopefully I will update sooner as I have already thought of ideas of what I'm gunna do for the next few chapters. Really hope you are enjoying the story. xx 


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres chapter 13 sorry for not updating I've been busy with school and stuff.**

**-Rocky's POV-**

It's 7pm, Tuesday morning and for once in my life I really don't feel like going to school but I can't ruin my perfect attendance so I have to go.

I got up and made my bed before walking to my wardrobe to get changed into today's outfit, a white tank top with a blue bellybutton shirt on top with peace written in white across the front, blue and pink floral leggings and pink high top converse.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair letting my brown curls fall lightly over my shoulders. I looked at the clock 7:30, time to go to Cece's and wake her up, I just really hope I don't see Logan. Wait, what am I saying of course I'll see Logan I mean he lives there now. Now every time I want to see Cece I'll probably see him too, oh well maybe now I'll have the chance to explain to him more and see if he'll forgive me.

I walked into the Jones's house but I didn't do what I usually do which is say 'Hey, hey, hey' I just walked straight to Cece's room and attempted to wake her up.

**Me** - "Come on Cece, school really isn't that bad." I said while shaking my friend trying to get her up.

**Cece** - "Well your not the one who forgot to do her science project thats worth most of their grade!"

**Me** - "And who's fault is that?"

**Cece** - "The teacher obviously, if they didn't set it then I wouldn't of had to have done it"

**Me** - "But you didn't do it anyway!"

**Cece** - "I know but she already gave me an extra week to do it but I just didn't have time!"

**Me** - "Well I'm sorry Cece but you've got to go"

**Cece** - "Fine."

**Me** - "And by the way we have to leave in 10 minuets so you might want to hurry up or I'm going to have to leave you as I don't want-"

**Cece** - "I know you don't want to ruin your perfect record! You tell me this every morning."

**Me** - " Whatever, just hurry up!"

I walked out of Cece's room and decided to wait for her in the kitchen as I knew she wouldn't leave without eating something so she would come in here when she's done. I sat onto a stall and waited. 5 minuets went by and I heard a door open and close I looked up to see Logan walking into the living room, I waved at him but he just ignored me, so I stood up and walked over to him, "It's now or never" I said in my head as I approached him.

**Thats it for this chapter hope you are enjoying the story, I'm off school tomorrow as I have a inset day so hopefully I will update then. xx**


End file.
